Un regalo deseado
by shugoitim
Summary: Amu hace una tarta de cumpleaños. ¿Quién es el afortunado? Todos mayores con ganas de amor. One-shoot a la salud del amuto.Lemmon en epílogo.
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo Chara no es mío, sino en el último capítulo hubiera hecho que Anu se quedara con Ikuto de verdad, no con insinuaciones**. **Le pertenece a Peach-Pit (odiosas majaderas anti amuto…)**

**Disfrutad la lectura y comentad, que el botón no tiene virus.**

…..Faltaba ya muy poco, el toque final y su obra maestra terminada. Un enorme pastel para la fiesta de cumpleaños que habían organizado entre todos en el jardín real ( a decir verdad el único sitio donde cabrían todos los invitados, los regalos y la comida cómodamente y disfrutar de la fiesta aunque ya no pertenecieran a la Academia Seiyo).

SÍ, habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que fueran guardianes en la escuela y tuvieran sus Shugo Charas. Ahora todos estaban en la universidad, pero seguían manteniendo la amistad de cuando eran todavía niños.

Amu vivía sola en un apartamento cerca de la universidad donde estudiaba moda y confección para convertirse en una diseñadora y trabajaba a la vez coco modelo para costear sus gastos y empezaba a tener ya bastante fama.

Kuukai y Utau estaban planeando su boda, que sería en unas semanas. ÉL se estaba volviendo un jugador buenísimo de futbol y ella se volvía más famosa como cantante.

Tadase estudiaba política en la universidad de Amu, a la cual asistía Rima, que estudiaba interpretación. Nagehiko seguía con la tradición familiar y también estudiaba interpretación con Rima. Salían juntos y se los veía muy acaramelados.

Eso es lo que pensaba Amu al ver la tarta ya terminada y con una pinta estupenda. Su parte de ama de casa había salido a ala luz con aquel pastel, aunque también podría ser por el festejado.

– Ñam ñam! Me ha quedado con una pinta deliciosa! Ahora sólo queda prepararme.

En esto mira la hora del reloj y, sorprendiéndose , se viste y se maquilla a toda pastilla y sale con cuidado de su casa con la tarta sin saber que alguien, una sombra, la había estado observando todo el tiempo desde un árbol cercano.

…..

Todo el invernadero se encontraba decorado con guirnaldas y globos y los ex guardianes, los adultos que los habían ayudado (o sea, la mánager de Utau y el profesor Nikaidou) estaban colocando los últimos detalles. Todos estaban vestidos de gala y, antes de que Amu legara habían hecho un plan para juntarla con el festejado, y se encontraban ultimando los detalles. Por supuesto la idea había salido de Rima y Nagihiko, que eran los que más conocían a la pelirrosa y sabían con bastante certeza aún sin que esta se lo hubiera dicho, que tenía sentimientos profundos por aquella persona.

-Y justo cuando Amu le de la tarta, tú, Nagehiko la empujas "accidentalmente" y entonces..

-Ohayo, minna! He traído la tarta!

-Vaya, Amu-chii, te ha quedado estupenda! ¿Me das a probar?

-Ni hablar, Yaya, que te la comes tú sola y luego dónde ponemos las velas.

-En el ponche-saltó Rima.

Pusieron la tarta en la mesa central y se escondieron porque era la hora de que el cumpleañero llegara. De repente una sombra entró por la puerta y encendió las luces.

-SORPRESAAAAAAA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, IKUTOOO!

Volaron serpentinas y confeti de colores que salpicaros al de ojos azules, que estaba sorprendido por la fiesta sorpresa que sus amigo le habían organizado por su cumpleaños que resultaba ser poco después de su vuelta de la búsqueda de su padre.

Todavía sorprendido, no se dio cuenta de cuando su hermana lo abrazó y Tadase le dio palmaditas en la espalda al igual que Kuukai,de lo que sí se dio cunta fue del beso en su mejilla que Amu le dio, diciendo casi en un susurro en su oído:

-Feliz cumpleaños, neko hentai.

Sonriendo de forma inocente se alejó para hablar con sus amigas, dejando al violinista shokeado y tocando su mejilla. Y de esta guisa la fiesta comenzó.

…...

Las doce de la noche. Amu miraba el plato donde su segundo trozo de tarta de chocolate estaba a medio terminar. Al mirar el resto de la fiesta, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa melancólica inundara su rostro. Rima y Nagihiko estaban sentados juntos y acaramelados. Sanjo y Nikaidou estaban afuera dando un paseo romántico. Utau y Kuukai estaban besándose después de haber cogido borrachera (como casi todos, pero ya se les había bajado) y Tadase… bueno, él se había ido con su novia después del pastel. Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no vio como Ikuto se ponía a su lado, como cabe esperar muuuuuy cerca y, de improvisto, le había soplado en la oreja para captar su atención.

-Hey, Amu, te importaría salir un momento afuera? Quiero hablar contigo sin los cotillas mirando.

-Claro, Ikuto.

En esto la coge de la mano y la saca afuera a un claro del bosque, donde se ve el cielo estrellado y la luna, que aquel día estaba llena.

Amu estaba nerviosa. No sabía lo que Ikuto quería decirle y buscaba un buen momento para darle su regalo, en el cual había puesto su corazón y sus sentimientos.

-Amu, yo te quería decir que… hace mucho que nos conocemos. Ya no somos los niños con Shugo Charas que ayudaban a purificar corazones. Ahora somos adultos responsables y esos días quedaron atrás. Pero aún sigo recordando que cuando me fui a buscar a mi padre te declaré mis sentimientos y aún no me has respondido. Te lo volveré a decir, por favor dime una respuesta. Amu, eres la mujer de mi vida, la única que ha entrado en mi corazón y mi alma. Por favor, te amo, te quiero, te adoro, correspóndeme y te haré la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Ikuto, yo...yo también te amo. Este tiempo lo pensé y me di cuenta de que me enamoré de ti desde que nos vimos por primera vez. A decir verdad, yo iba a declararme hoy, estaba buscando la ocasión perfecta para decírtelo y derte..darte esto.

Y al decirlo le entregaba un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo con un lazo azul marino. Ikuto todo emocionado lo cogió, lo abrió y se sorprendió por el contenido. Era una bufanda azul que tenía bordados una llave y un candado, los mismos que ambos llevaban colgados del cuello. El levantó ala vista topándose con unos ámbares brillantes y llenos de amor y, sin mediar palabra, los dos se fueron acercando al otro hasta unir sus labios en un beso dulce y puro, como sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, gatita. Ahora sólo falta algo para tener todo lo que siempre he deseado por mi cumpleaños. Amu, quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que sí, neko hentai, por qué no lo has dicho antes?

Y se volvieron a besar con pasión y muy abrazaditos hasta que…

-¡Ves, lo sabía, sabía que hoy acabarían juntos! Págame Rima.

En los arbustos sus amigos habían visto y oído todo y los miraban con ojitos. Ikuto oyó un sonido del otro lado y se encontró con Tadase que había grabado todo con su cámara. Las chicas arrinconaron a la pobre chica para acribillarla a preguntas mientras los chicos le felicitaban por la valentía, alegando que "ya era hora" y que "se les notaba a leguas". Entonces Ikuto cogió a Amu al estilo nupcial y la llevó hasta su moto negra donde arrancó y juntos se dirigieron al apartamento de la pelirrosa a que ésta le diera su tercer regalo de cumpleaños, dejando al grupo con las preguntas en la boca pero contentos y satisfechos por haber cumplido su misión y encima, haberlo visto por sí mismos.

-Tranquilos, todos tendréis una copia en vídeo y DVD del momento-dijo Tadase.

Además… mientras estábais en la fiesta, yo he puesto cámaras en la habitación de Amu. Mañana veremos cómo quedó la grabación.

…...

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!1 Ikuto, pervertido! Nos grabaste ayer noche!

-Yo no fui, además esta no es mi cámara.

-Mira, pone un nombre por detrás.

-TAAAAADAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Y un rubio de ojos rojos se estremeció al oir el grito de sus dos amigos que resonó por toda la ciudad mientras el resto del grupo se reía en sus camas al pensar en la suerte de l pobre ex rey.

_Holaaaaa! Sigo viva y aquí actualizando y subiendo por fin el one shoot. Que por qué no lo subí antes? Porque mi ordenador está fallando. Al recalentarse seapaga y pierdo los datos, __**así que más de una vez he tenido que reescribirlo.**_

_**Por una vez apoyo a la tonta esta. Además hemos estado viajando y sin internet, pero ya la ataré en corto pa que actualice más rápido, jejejeeeeee.**_

_**Miedo me das, eres peor que Ichigo Hollow cuando quieres. En fin, estoy desilusionada por la poca acogida del sexto capítulo de Blood Princess. A lo mejor soy, mala escribiendo fics. Debería dejarlo?**_

_**Buaj! Me enferma verte con la moral baja. Son vacas y la gente no habrá podido leer o comentar, así que no te deprimas y sigue.**_

_**Bueno eso era todo espero que os haya bustado la historia como a mí escribirla. N o os olvidéis de comentar. Syo y hasta la próxima:**_

_**Timmy-chan conocida como shugoitim.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, esta nota es para preguntar si queréis epílogo con lemmon. Sólo poned un comentario o enviadme un mensaje con vuestra opinión. Dependiendo de cómo salga lo escribiré o no. Tenéis hasta el 30 de agosto para opinar. Si no… Adiós lemmon! No os olvidéis de comertar ^-^


	3. epílogo

**Bueno, antes de nada siento esta espera injustificable. Gracias por las votaciones. Como debéis suponer ha salido por mayoría absoluta sí al lemon ( pervertsssss) y, bueno, tras muuuucho tiempo de espera por fin lo tenéis ante vuestras pantallas. Por cierto, si véis alguna de mis historias publicada en otras webs o foros o cualquier otra página, haced el favor de avisarme porque yo sólo publico en Fanfiction y en ningún sitio más. Sin nada más que decir … ¡Qué disfrutéis la lectura!**

**Shugo Chara ni Ikuto me pertenecen, son de esas creadoras de pacotilla de Peach-Pit ( si fuera yo, habría hecho el chara nari de Ikky con muuucha menos ropa *o* y estos dos se hubieran acostado y hecho novios hace mucho).**

…..

Supongo que todo el mundo se pregunta…¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquella noche en casa de Amu? Porque, vamos, algo debieron hacer para enfadarse tanto con Tadase a la mañana siguiente. Por cierto, este está shokeado en su cama abrazando sus piernas y con la manta hasta las orejas por lo que Ikuto hizo. Utau y Kuukai se parten de risa con Rima y Nagehiko al ver el vídeo y pensar en Tada (aunque luego se van a hacer…esto… sus cositas, jeje cofcofpervertidoscofcof) y en cuanto a Amu e Ikuto… bueno, tras traumatizar de por vida al mini-rey se han ido a mudar a Amu de su apartamento hasta la casa de Ikuto para montar su nidito de amor (kawaiiii).

Así que lo prometido es deuda y aquí va la crónica de lo que pasó aquella noche ( todo sacado del video que Tadase, so pena de morir, grabó.

Llegaron al apartamento de la pelirrosa en seguida y cogidos de las manos entraron por la puerta. Amu cerró la puerta y lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver a su reciente novio, sorprendiéndose al ver un brillo sospechoso en sus zafiros y una sonrosa torcida como las de la época de los shugo chara que no auguraba nada bueno para la chica. Aun siendo ya mayores ella no podía evitar sonrojarse y caer en los juegos de ese gato-cosplay pervertido ( pero sexy y con un punto de corruptor de menores que … haissss ^-^).

Ikuto se acercó lentamente a nuestra pelirrosa como un gato que acecha a su presa, la cual se encuentra completamente indefensa, pues Amu era completamente inexperta en esos temas tan…de mayores a pesar de ser universitaria. El ojiazul cogió entre sus manos el rostro de su novia y la besó tiernamente, un simple roce de labios que encendió en la chica una llama a la altura de su estómago que rápidamente se extendió por todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su rostro sonrojado y su centro a la par que el beso subía de tono. El chico abrazó la estrecha cintura de Amu y la acercó lo máximo que sus cuerpos le permitían. La chica enredó sus brazos en el cuello del gato e intensificó el beso lo máximo posible. El chico acarició con su lengua los jugosos labios d su compañera y ella inmediatamente abrió su cavidad para permitir el paso de una traviesa y húmeda lengua que la exploró de cabo a rabo y que se enredaba y jugueteaba con la suya propia, demostrando la pasión reprimida por ambos en su adolescencia, plagada de húmedas noches añorando el momento que vivían en esos instantes. Poco a poco y sin soltar a la pelirrosa, sólo separando sus bocas para satisfacer la necesidad humana de respirar pero sin separar ni un milímetro sus cuerpos el chico fue recostando a su novia en la cama de su habitación. Amu ni cuenta se había dado de que habían llegado a su habitación, pues toda su atención la tenían los labios de su violinista, los cuales además de hacer maravillas detenían el tiempo, la absorbían y la hacían marearse de placer.

Una vez recostada, Ikuto cortó el beso y se irguió unos centímetros para admirar la escena: su chica tumbada en la cama con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, los labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos y su cabello esparcido por las sábanas. Con ojos hambrientos se abalanzó sobre la chica con el frenesí de un tigre hambriento sobre su indefensa y aterrorizada presa. Besándola de manera agitada y excitante, succionando su labio inferior y con su lengua bailando un interminable baile con la de su novia que auguraba una lucha por el control del beso ente ambos Ikuto fue desabrochando botón a botón la camisa de Amu, lentamente, disfrutando la sensación de ir desnudándola, tocando con sus dedos cada trocito que la camisa mostraba de la blanca, cremosa y suave piel de la ex jocker hasta deslizarla lenta y seductoramente por sus brazos, sin dejar ni un segundo de acariciar su piel. En cuanto la camisa dejó de estorbar, el chico desvió sus labios por la mejilla de Amu en dirección a su oreja, donde lamió la misma y después mordió su lóbulo, igual que aquella vez en su balcón años atrás. La pelirrosa, sin poder evitarlo y para satisfacción del chico de ojos zafiro emitió un suave pero excitante gemido ante tales acciones que no hizo más que incrementar la humedad en ella y la ya notable erección que tenía en sus pantalones.

-Vaya, parece que eres una pequeña hentai, gatita.

-Qu-que dices, N-Neko hentai. L-lo que p-pasa e-es que…

Pero Ikuto no la dejó termina pues al hablar lo había hecho mirándolo con sus ojos ámbar llenos de inocencia y toda roja, además de decirlo tartamudeando por la excitación con lo que había hecho perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, dando paso a sus hormonas rebeldes que desde hacía mucho clamaban por tener para sí a la muchacha. La besó con pasión, a un ritmo que a ella le costaba alcanzar cuando se separaban a coger aire él enseguida cubría su boca con la de él. El peliazul descendió por su barbilla dando cortos besos para dirigirse a su blanco cuello, donde besó con pasión, lamió con lujuria y mordió, dejando marcas que indicaban que aquella mujer era sólo SUYA y nadie ni nada iba a cambiar eso. Después de un rato dando atención al cuello de la chica, Ikuto la abrazó y buscó el broche del sujetador, el cual desató en segundos, arrojando la prenda al otro lado de la habitación con vehemencia, pues en esos instantes las ropas no eran más que obstáculos que necesitaban desaparecer. L a temperatura de la habitación iba subiendo poco a poco debido a la lujuria y el deseo que comenzaban a palparse en el aire. Ikuto admiró de nuevo la estampa que tenía ante él, aún más hermosa que la de antes: su Amu desnuda de cintura para arriba mostrando sus senos blancos como la leche y muy apetecibles a sus ojos, puesto que todo el mundo sabe que los gatos adoran la leche y él no iba a ser la excepción.

Amu s dio cuenta de cómo la miraba su novio, atenta, lujuriosa, amorosa e intensamente, como queriendo memorizar la escena. Inmediatamente sintió calor en sus mejillas y siguiendo su instinto se tapó con ambos brazos su busto. Esto hizo que en Ikuto aflorase el sentimiento de protección al vela tan inocente y vergonzosa como cuando era niña. Cogiendo suavemente sus muñecas separó sus brazos y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-No temas, eres hermosa, lo que siempre quise. No debes de sentirte avergonzada, gatita mía porque eres perfecta tal y como eres.

Tras decir aquellas palabras con voz ronca por la excitación al oído de la chica se acercó un pecho a la boca y succionó la aureola rosada que lo coronaba, sacando a su chica un suspiro largo y placentero. Deseoso de oir más rodeó con su lengua el pezón y comenzó a lamerlo, chuparlo y morderlo suavemente, dejándolo duro, erecto y excitado mientras su mano izquierda masajeaba el otro pecho, apretando y tirando suavemente del otro pezón sin llegar a hacerle daño o simplemente pellizcándolo. Amu ante esta estimulación no podía contener el aire de sus pulmones, que salía en forma de suspiros y gemidos que componían una deliciosa sinfonía a los oídos del gato. Ikuto alternó la atención de su boca de un pecho a otro, al igual que su mano mientras su diestra se deslizaba por su abdomen, acariciándolo hasta llegar al borde de la falda de la chica. Con delicadeza fue levantándola, acariciando los suaves y apetecibles muslos de su chica hasta encontrar su centro. Amu ya estaba muy mojada e Ikuto se percató de ello. Comenzó a acariciarle sobre la tela de sus braguitas sacando más suspiros y gemidos a su compañera. Lo que o excitó demasiado y sin poder aguantar más le quitó la falda junto a las bragas y separando su boca de sus pechos descendió por su abdomen disfrutando de su sabor hasta llegar a su mojado y caliente centro. Ikuto acarició con su índice toda la extensión sacándole a la pelirrosa un gemid ronco y metió dos dedos en su cavidad, mientras que con su lengua daba lamentadas a su hinchado clítoris. La chica gemía y gritaba el nombre del chico debido a la excitación y este, viendo cómo las paredes internas aprisionaban sus dedos mordió delicadamente el erecto y rosado botón, desencadenando el brutal orgasmo de la joven, que arqueó su espalda y soltó un grito de puro placer a la vez que inundaba los dedos del joven con su exquisito elixir. Una vez que los espasmos finalizaron Ikuto sacó sus dedos y los chupó, quitando cualquier resto de Amu de ellos sin apartar sus zafiros de los ámbares de ella, los cuales estaban entrecerrados.

Con la respiración entrecortada, sudorosa, desnuda y sonrojada, Amu se incorporó en la cama y con una expresión sensual y provocadora que hizo saltar el corazón del neko, lo empujó para tumbarlo sobre la cama y situarse encima de él.

-¿No te parece un poco injusto que yo esté completamente desnuda mientras que tú estás completamente vestido? Pobrecito, seguro que tienes mucho calor. Pero no te preocupes, que esta gatita te ayudará.

Sin apartar su mirada Amu lentamente le quitó la camisa al chico, rozando y acariciando su pecho y abdomen bien formados. Se inclinó sobre el ojiazul y le mordió sensualmente la oreja, su punto débil, sacándole un gemido gutural. Encantada con la repuesta, bajó a su cuello y lo besó y lamió como él había hecho con ella, dejando también marcas de propiedad para que ninguna zorra se acercase a ése hombre, porque ése sexy neko le pertenecía exclusivamente a ELLA.

Tras ensañarse con el cuello fue descendiendo por su pecho y abdomen, deteniéndose en su ombligo donde dio unas cuantas lametadas que le sacaron más gruñidos hasta llegar al borde del estorboso pantalón. Excitada y desesperada, Amu con manos temblorosas por la excitación le desabrochó los pantalones y de un tirón se los quitó junto a los boxers, dejando a la vista la enorme erección del hombre, haciéndola sonrojarse. Con miedo lo acarició en su basta extensión, haciendo que Ikuto echara la cabeza hacia atrás y soltara un grave gemido, con lo que continuó acariciándolo para poco después, con curiosidad introducírselo de un golpe en la boca.

Ikuto se sentía en el paraíso. Cuando era adolecente no podía evitar fantasear con la ex jocker y una de las más recurrentes fantasías en sus sueños húmedos era la imagen que sus ojos le presentaban: Amu con su miembro en su boca masajeándolo con su lengua, entrando y saliendo en un movimiento continuo y arañándolo con los dientes. La realidad superaba por mucho la ficción y él no pudo evitar gemir como loco por las sensaciones que esa chica le hacía sentir.

-Ah, A-Amu, Ah!-gritaba y gemí a su nombre sin ser capaz de emitir otro sonido.-P-Para o ..o si no..ah! m-me correré.

Inmediatamente la chica sacó su miembro de su boca, dejando en el joven una sensación de insatisfacción al quedar privado de la cálida boca femenina. Desatando sus instintos salvajes Ikuto tomó la barbilla de Amu y la besó intensamente a la vez que se daba la vuelta en la cama, dejándola otra vez bajo su cuerpo. Ikuto, sin dejar de besarla bajó una mano a su vientre y la acarició, notando que ya estaba preparada para recibirlo. Posicionó su miembro en la entrada de la chica y de una fuerte embestida entró, haciéndolo así para evitarle mucho dolor.

Amu apenas sintió una molestia cuando Ikuto le robó su virginidad. Al verlo a los ojos sintió preocupación en ellos y, adivinando lo que el neko pensaba, movió sus caderas indicando que podía empezar moverse.

En seguida el cuarto se llenó de suspiros, gemidos y gritos de placer con los nombres de ambos en ellos.

-Ah,Ah…agu! Amu, e-eres tan deliciosa y-y estrecha…

-I-Ikuto. Ugh!...Eres magnífico, mi n-neko hentai…Ah!

Unos minutos después, que a ellos les pareció una eternidad las embestidas del ojiazul comenzaron a acelerarse.

-Ah,ah,…I-Ikuto…n-no puedo m-más, m-me voy a v-venir.

-Vamos, gatita, córrete para mí y se mí para siempre.

-Ah,Ah!AH!IKUTOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritó la pelirrosa al llegar al orgasmo más brutal que jamás se haya visto, aprisionando fuertemente al miembro de su novio, haciéndolo llegar al cielo a él también soltando un ronco gemido con su nombre y esparciendo su semilla en el interior de la joven.

Agotados y exhaustos se tendieron en la cama, Amu encima de Ikuto y este sin salir aún de su interior. El neko cogió la fina sábana de la cama y con ella cubrió sus sudados cuerpos, rindiéndose ambos a los brazos de Morfeo para recuperar energías.

…..

Amu sintió un toque suave y cálido en su espalda que le hacía cosquillas. Además la luz del sol la molestaba. ¡Es que ya no se podía dormir a gusto un día que no tenía clases? ¡Que la dejaran dormir a gusto con su suavecita, blandita y calentita almohada. ..Un momento, ¿calentita? Se fijó más y descubrió que respiraba. ¿Desde cuándo una almohada respira? Alarmada abrió sus ojos encontrándose un par de brillantes zafiros que la veían con amor. Sorprendida Amu vio que se trataba de Ikuto y de golpe lo recuerdos de la pasada noche entraron en su consciente, haciéndola sonrojar tanto que dejaba a un tomate blanco. Amu se fijó que Ikuto estaba de lado, apoyado sobre su codo viéndola con la sábana a la altura de su cintura mostrando su torso y la otra mano acariciando su espalda. Así que él había sido su almohada.

-Buenos días, gatita. ¿Cómo amaneció hoy la mujer más hermosa del planeta?

Ante la mirada pícra que le dirigió, Amu agarró con fuerza la sábana que la cubría y aún roja le dio un leve empujón gritándole:

-NEKO HENTAI!

-Auch, Amu. No soy pervertido, tú eres la pervertida, o tengo que recordarte lo de esta noche para asegurártelo.-dijo posicionándose encima de la chica.

-N-no hace falta. L-lo recuerdo todo.

-Me alegra oir eso porque pienso empezar el segundo round.

Dicho esto le besó el cuello y Amu, extasiada, giró la cabeza para no sentir más vergüenza. De repente, un objeto captó su atención.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!1 Ikuto, pervertido! Nos grabaste ayer noche!

Resulta que Amu descubrió una cámara espía que apuntaba a su cama y claro, pensó que había sido su pervertido novio.

Ikuto, descubriendo la cámara se acercó a ella mientras una avergonzada Amu le tiraba cuanto tenía al alcance. Cogió la cámara y la examinó detenidamente mientras que Amu le gritaba.

-Yo no fui, Amu. Esta no es mi cámara. Pero mira, tiene un nombre grabado.

La chica se acercó a su novio y juntos leyeron el nombre. Instantes después se vio un aura de rabia y furia salir de las ventanas del apartamento junto a un grito que heló la sangre del dueño de la cámara, al cual no le auguraba un buen final:

-TADASEEEEEEEEE!1

_Bueeeeno, sé que he tardado siglos en ctualizar, seguro algunos me creían muerta pero por fin mi inpiración y me decidí a actualizar mis fics. En esta semana actualizaré los que me faltan para alería de mis lectoras. Espero ansiosamente los reviews._

_**Y te crees que alguien te escribiré cuando has dejado de repente de escribir y desaprecer!**_

_Calma, inner, calma. Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no ha sido a propósito. Este año ha sido muy difícil por ser el último de Bachiller y haber hecho la selectividad. Además el verano ha sido un caos con tanto viaje, la JMJ, mi entrada a la universidad( sí, futura enfermera al poder!) y mi cumple. Snif, fue el martes, snif. 18 añitos ya….mi primera cerveza, los regalos…(entre ellos un portátil para mí solita)…_

_**Sí, sí, ya. Lo que tú digas. Y no te olvides de la bandolera de pesadilla antes de navidad para el porta. Bueno, en fin, mientras esta tonta se ensimisma con su mayoría de edad y su ordenador yo agradeceré los reviews y los mensajes con la votación. Espero que os guste lo que la idiota ha escrito, en mi opinión bastante buen para ser su primer lemmon, pero bueno…vosotras sois las que le subís el ánimo. Buen curso a todas!.**_

_Gracias por los RR a…_

_X-Violeta-X_

_Leoni Tao91_

_Sugar-beats_

_Milagros_

_Cora Furume_

_Milee Ayleen_

_Tsukimine12_

_Mar_

_Litle perver_

_Hinamori luisa-chan_

_Maka_

_Tsukiyomi yui_

_Mary_

_Akai Daishi_

_Marumaru17_

_Nekogirl amuto_

_Yura kinomoto_

_Shana Kazami Fujisaki_

_Mary-vampire_

_Tarde_

_Aoi hinamori_

_blackKat-nya_

_sofishuang_

_Sui-AliRs_

_EsquisofrenicaLove_

_Mikan-chan18_

_Rin-Neko_

_Elisabeth_

_Barby2411_

_Gracias a todas y espero veros por mis otras historias. Ciao desde España,ole!_


End file.
